Gyroscopes may be used in a wide range of applications, including guidance of aircraft, spacecraft, missiles, and the like. A gyroscope (or “gyro”) measures an angular rate, i.e., the rate at which the gyroscope rotates, about one or more axes. The output of a gyroscope may be an analog signal or a digital data stream, and it may include, along with an indication of the angular rate of the gyro, noise or errors. For example, the gyroscope may have a bias, e.g., it may indicate a non-zero angular rate when it is not rotating. The bias may vary with time, exhibiting an error referred to as bias drift. Bias drift may limit the usefulness of a gyroscope for guidance applications, especially when other sensors with better low-frequency performance are not available to complement the gyro.
Thus, there is a need for a gyroscope with reduced bias drift.